Dental impression trays are formed as a solid shape that is anatomically shaped to fit over the patient's teeth. An impression material is then secured in the tray, often with an adhesive, before being placed inside the patient's mouth where they bite down on the impression material until it sets. The tray, with set impression material, is then removed from the patient's mouth and is used as a mould to form a model of the patient's dentition.
Dental impression trays can be single-arch trays, where they take an impression of either the upper or lower arch, or dual-arch trays, where they take an impression of both upper and lower arches simultaneously and a bite registration.
To make perfect impressions, moulds, and dental prostheses, the stability of a dual-arch tray is critical. Current bite trays lack this stability due to their construction material and/or design.